helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kobushi Sono Ichi
|type = Album |artist = Kobushi Factory |released = November 30, 2016 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Album, CD+DVD, 2CD |recorded = 2015-2016 |length = |label = |producer = |Last = |Next = Kobushi Dai Ni Maku 2nd Album (2019) |Single1 = Nen ni wa Nen / Survivor |Single2 = Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta |Single3 = Sakura Night Fever / Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin / Osu! Kobushi Tamashii |Single4 = Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / Bacchikoi Seishun! / Ora wa Ninkimono }} Kobushi Sono Ichi (辛夷其ノ壱; Kobushi Part One) is Kobushi Factory's first album. It was released on November 30, 2016 in three editions: one regular and two limited. Limited Edition A includes a DVD recording of the Kobushi Factory Special Live 2016 Summer in OTODAMA SEA STUDIO on July 19, 2016. Following its release, this is the last and only album to credit members Fujii Rio, Ogawa Rena, and Taguchi Natsumi. Tracklist CD #Isogaba Maware (急がば回れ; In a Hurry, Take a Detour) #Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin #Nen ni wa Nen #Mijuku Hanjuku Torotoro (未熟半熟トロトロ; Raw, Soft-boiled, Runny) #Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta #Kenmei Blues (懸命ブルース; Hardworking Blues) #Bacchikoi Seishun! #Zanshin (残心; Lingering Awareness) #Survivor #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro #TEKI #Osu! Kobushi Tamashii #Ora wa Ninkimono #GO TO THE TOP!! #Sakura Night Fever #Kobushi no Hana (辛夷の花; Magnolia Flower) Limited Edition B Bonus CD ;Kobushi Covers Sono Ichi #This is Unmei (Kobushi 2016 Ver.) #Maji Bomber!! #Koi no Jubaku #Seishun Gekijou #Kawaii Kare #Icchoume Rock #Da Di Du De Do Da Di! Limited Edition A DVD ;Kobushi Factory Special Live 2016 Summer in OTODAMA SEA STUDIO Live Eizou #Kaien Mae Comment (開演前コメント; Comments Before the Show) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin #MC #Piriri to Yukou! #Natsu #Succhaka Mecchaka~ #MC #Ora wa Ninkimono #Maji Good Chance Summer #MC #TEKI #Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan #Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta #Osu! Kobushi Tamashii #Maji Bomber!! #MC #Rival #This is Unmei #Kacchoii Uta #Sakura Night Fever #MC【Encore】 #Bacchikoi Seishun!【Encore】 #MC【Encore】 #Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.)【Encore】 Featured Members *Fujii Rio (last credited album) *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Ogawa Rena (last credited album) *Hamaura Ayano *Taguchi Natsumi (last credited album) *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei Album Information (#16) *Compositions: Iijima Ken (#1, #8); Sumikama Tomohiro (#1, #8); Hoshibe Sho (#2, #9, #11, #13, #17); Maeyamada Kenichi (#3); Abe Sho (#4); KOJI oba (#5); (#6); Nakatani Nobuyuki (#7); Wada Shunsuke (#10); Tsuno Maisa (#12); Kosugi Yasuo (#14); HaTo (#15); KAN (#16) *Arrangements: Hamada Pierre Yusuke (#1); Kikuya Tomoki (#2, #9, #14); Suzuki Shunsuke (#3, #4, #15); KOJI oba (#5); DANCE☆MAN (#6, #16); Nakatani Nobuyuki (#7); gaokalab (#8); Wada Shunsuke (#10); hasiejaneiro (#11); Miyanaga Jiro (#12); Hirata Shoichiro (#13); Hoshibe Sho (#17) *Programming: Hamada Pierre Yusuke (#1); Kikuya Tomoki (#2, #9, #14); Suzuki Shunsuke (#3, #4, #15); KOJI oba (#5); DANCE MAN (#6); Nakatani Nobuyuki (#7); Sumikama Tomohiro (#8); Wada Shunsuke (#10); hasiejaneiro (#11); Miyanaga Jiro (#12); Hirata Shoichiro (#13); Hoshibe Sho (#17), Hashimoto Shin (#17) *Brass Arrangements: Takegami Yoshinari (#3, #10, #13) *Organ: Kawai Daisuke (#3); WATA-BOO (#6); Hashimoto Shin (#9) *Blues Harp: Hoshibe Sho (#9) *Guitar: Hamada Pierre Yusuke (#1); Kikuya Tomoki (#2, #9, #14); Suzuki Shunsuke (#3, #4, #15); Br'z (#5), JUMP MAN (#6), Nakatani Nobuyuki (#7); Iijima Ken (#8); naruromu (#10); Miyanaga Jiro (#12, #17); Hoshibe Sho (#17) *Bass: Suzuki Shunsuke (#4); Hirama Hikaru (#5); DANCE MAN (#6); Nakatani Nobuyuki (#7); Sumikama Tomohiro (#8); Sting Miyamoto (#9, #15, #17); Miyanaga Jiro (#12); *Drums: Endou Katsuhiko (#5); Yamauchi Yu (#7, #17), Sano Yasuo (#9) *Percussion: Sakai "Lambsy" Hideaki (#15) *Tambourine: Iijima Ken (#8); Yamauchi Yu (#17) *Triangle: Iijima Ken (#8) *Chorus: Shiobara Namiko (#5, #9, #11)https://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/804339457784565760 *Demo Vocals: Shiobara Namiko (#17)https://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/810368593057583104 *Music Video: Kamiguchi Satoshi (#17) ;Bonus CD *Lyrics: Tsunku (all tracks), Shindo Atsushi (#1) *Compositions: Shindo Atsushi (#1), Tsunku (#2-#7) *Arrangements: team124 (#1), Itagaki Yusuke (#2), Hirata Shoichiro (#3), Uesugi Hiroshi (#4), Morio Takashi (#5), Asai Yasuo (#5), Suzuki Shunsuke (#7) *Guitar: Asai Yasuo (#1) *Bass: Murai Kenjiro (#1) *Drums: JOE (#1) }} Performnaces TV Performances *2016.11.16 FULL CHORUS (Kenmei Blues) *2017.09.11 The Girls Live (Kobushi no Hana) *2017.10.09 The Girls Live (Zanshin) *2017.10.30 The Girls Live (Isogaba Maware) *2017.11.06 The Girls Live (Mijuku Hanjuku Torotoro) *2018.02.19 The Girls Live (GO TO THE TOP!!) *2018.03.12 The Girls Live (Kobushi no Hana) *2018.05.07 The Girls Live (Isogaba Maware) *2018.05.21 The Girls Live (TEKI) *2018.06.11 The Girls Live (Kenmei Blues) *2018.10.29 The Girls Live (Mijuku Hanjuku Torotoro) *2018.11.19 The Girls Live (Zanshin) *2019.01.14 The Girls Live (GO TO THE TOP!!) Concert Performances ;Isogaba Maware *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 ~SUMMER FACTORY~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ ;Mijuku Hanjuku Torotoro *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kodama Sakiko *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Hirose Ayaka, Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ ;Kenmei Blues *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~Kobushi Natsu Tamashii!!~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ ;Zanshin *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ (opening act) *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ ;TEKI *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 6gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~Kobushi Natsu Tamashii!!~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ ;GO TO THE TOP!! *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 ~SUMMER FACTORY~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ ;Kobushi no Hana *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air! Special~ ;This is Unmei (Kobushi 2016 Ver.) *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 ~SUMMER FACTORY~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~Kobushi Natsu Tamashii!!~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ ;Koi no Jubaku *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ ;Seishun Gekijou *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ ;Kawaii Kare *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ ;Icchoume Rock! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 ~SUMMER FACTORY~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! Event Performnaces *2017.08.04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Mijuku Hanjuku Torotoro, Kenmei Blues) *2018.08.03 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Isogaba Maware, Mijuku Hanjuku Torotoro, GO TO THE TOP!!) Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |December |38 |12,194 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/ja/m/2016-12/p/4/ |} Total Reported Sales: 12,989 Billboard Japan Top Album Sales Total reported sales: 11,254 Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | align="center" | |Billboard Japan Album Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |5 (7,436) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】ジャニーズWESTのサードAL『なうぇすと』が好発進で現在トップ" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2019-12-01. |} Trivia *The album was announced on the first day of the Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ on September 17, 2016.Fujii Rio. "⊂((ふくイーヨー！藤井梨央))⊃" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2016-09-17. *The lyrics for "Mijuku Hanjuku Torotoro" were written by former ANGERME member Fukuda Kanon. *"Kobushi no Hana" is the seventh Kobushi Factory's music video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS de:Kobushi Sono Ichi es:Kobushi Sono Ichi Category:Kobushi Factory Albums Category:2016 Albums Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:2016 DVDs Category:Kobushi Factory DVDs Category:Debut Album Category:Lowest Ranking Album Category:Lowest Selling Album Category:Longest Charting Album